left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The9813
Hello, The9813. Thank you for your to the Computer Controlled Survivors page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Five Dog (Talk) 22:44, December 9, 2009 Spaces Okay, you know the space button? You know, the big one at the bottom of the keyboard? Yeah, you need to push that after using punctuation, like periods and commas. You need to use it after those, becuase evry time you dont, it makes more work for those that know the correct sentence structure things. Thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 00:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Jo and The9813 That's lovely and all, but we already have a page for the AI. If you like, you could add it to the existing AI page found here. If you'd like to do that, I can restore it for a bit so you can get your info so you don't have to retype it all. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It's the same director. :) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Alrighty. Page is restored. =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/MiniHunter.png ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I deleted the AI Bot part on the Director page because, despite Jo's suggestion, Five Dog and I agreed that it really doesn't belong there.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 17:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :That's not entirely true. I myself believe it is a good idea for placement in the wiki, however, it doesn't seem to fit quite right on the Director page. A lone article as once tried is not the answer, either. So! What I shall do, is place it on the Tactics page! Your original layout resembles the layouts already on that page, and it means we can add in how player Infected can take advantage of AI Survivors, too. It will work there nicely. =D :Warmest regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Mmm, alrighty then. Thanks for acting mature through all this. ^^; We've had tons of people in the past flip out and act like a six year old when we'd delete stuff. "OMG HOW DAAAARRREEEE YOUUUU!!!" and et cetera. Thanks again. =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/MiniHunter.png ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::How's this? http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/NickCharged.jpg [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/MiniHunter.png ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hunter of course. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's okay. We can get up to places you can't, and we don't have a "problem", if you know what I mean, stick-arm. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hah, eyes. We don't need such trivial things anymore. We're far more advanced than that. As for getting a whole team off the edge, of course we can. Haven't you seen the way we make people stumble when they're all bunched together? Get em next to an edge, and presto. Also, at least we can move in something other than a straight line. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::well im bored of arguin, ima go im tirurd. btw how do i change my backround on my user page? :::HTML code. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Like how you post an image and such? There's a code for making backgrounds blue, black, red, green, pink, orange, etc. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) And then they were at peace! http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/d1_canals_130000-1.jpg :::::Daw, he isn't 8-bit. :P He's just tiny. I made him myself. I'll be happy to make you a Charger. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::How's this? http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/MiniCharger.png [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) um how do i put it in, what do i copy n paste onto signature? I used paint, and a tiny bit of Photoshop for the gradient and transparent background. You can just upload it then put it in your sig. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) --†hê98¹³MiniCharger.png 22:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Just put this on your signature preferences. :D --†hê98¹³ [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) --†hê98¹³--†hê98¹³ 22:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Yay :3 [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for everythin , btw you dont have to sign everything you put on here XD im sure ill figure out if its your replying --†hê98¹³ 22:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:The Passing poster Yeah, honestly I'm really disappointed with the poster. It looks unfinished, and I hope that's the case. There's so many mistakes, this can't possibly be the final poster. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Left or Right, my Friends? It's likely you won't see this, but I thought I'd just bring it to light; Both your Username and Charger Pic in your Sig lead to your User Page. Shouldn't one go elsewhere to your Talk Page or whatever? 21:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC)